Lone Wolf (song)
Information Lone Wolf is one of the more hard rock oriented songs and is also one of the shortest, at about 3:45. The song is dominated by an emphasis on power chords, surrounded by licks and phrases played by Jaron. Most of the song has a funky feel to it due it's driving slap bass lines. The song is turned around during the bridge, when the instruments cut out and Dakota sings the lyrics both very quickly and high. The instruments come back in to play a very heavy riff with Jaron soloing over it. The ending repeats the chorus's bass line while Dakota, backed up by Ryan and Jaron, sing a new melody and new set of lyrics to end the song. Live So far, the song has only been played twice. The band has stated, however that it could become one of their more commonly played live songs due to it's length and accesability. Lyrics The lone wolf knows that the road he's on is the one less traveled. He's always the one to take the blame when nobody's hands are clean. The lone wolf understands that he's a polarizing figure, alway's pointing out the things that nobody wants to see. He'll be understanding if you let him, but beware he's a realist who can see through lies. He stands for justice, respect, equality, in the face of the power who will paint him as the fiend. Can't stand this isolation. Thought it'd bring me salvation. When I reach my destination will there be no liberation. For his brothers, his pack, his clan he rides, and they will hear in his howls that the wolf's not so alone. The lone wolf sees that the world he's in is greedy, proud, and selfish, and the ones that preach for peace are the ones that'll drop the bomb. The lone wolf will pay for the times that he calls out the ones in power. So go ahead and make him the outsider, 'cause none of you are ever, ever getting in! Goddamn this isolation. Thought it'd bring me salvation. When I reach my destination will there be no liberation. For his brothers, his pack, his clan he rides, and they will hear in his howls that the wolf's not so alone. And he sees there's nothing he can do, to take away this pain he must consume. He knows he's flawed like everyone else and his work starts first to better himself, but he feels there'll be no end. Well if you wanna hate the world then you can't discount yourself because we are one and the same and if we divide then we fall. If you wanna hate the world then you can't discount yourself because we are one and the same and if we divide then we fall. I'm the lone wolf! (and I'm here to stay) I'm the lone wolf (and I'll remain this way) I'm the lone wolf! (and I'm here to stay) I'm the lone wolf (and I'll remain this way) I'm the lone wolf! (and I'm here to stay) I may be standing proud but this cold and lonely life, inside it's slowly killing me! Category:Songs Category:Original Songs